


A Challenge

by Wlwolves



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Daddy Kink, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlwolves/pseuds/Wlwolves
Summary: Bora and Yubin's relationship  could definitely be called adventurous. They liked to try out new things once in a while in their relationship, whether it was sexual or not.They like to play games as well. Some turned out bad and some turned out quite nice for the both of them that they continued to play those games.This time, Bora had to be quiet in public while Yubin was fucking her. Yubin could do anything to Bora and she had to take all of it. The only reason for her to lose was only if she backed out.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm sorry i have sinned

Bora and Yubin's relationship could definitely be called adventurous. They liked to try out new things once in a while in their relationship, whether it was sexual or not.

They like to play games as well. Some turned out bad and some turned out quite nice for the both of them that they continued to play those games. 

This time, Yubin challenged Bora to a game that they would play in public. The rules were simple and it was familiar with them, considering how kinky and wild they can be. 

Bora had to be quiet in public while Yubin was fucking her. Yubin could do anything to Bora and she had to take all of it. The only reason for her to lose was only if she backed out.

Bora didn't want her pride to be lowered so she accepted the challenge without even thinking twice. They were going to be at a amusement park for that challenge.

During their ride of going there, Yubin smirked to herself since she knew what she prepared wouldn't be anything Bora expected.

Yubin parked her car and got put of it with Bora. They played a few games there before actually starting the actual challenge.

Once they thought they had enough fun already, Yubin dragged Bora to a secluded spot she found earlier and looked like it was a good place to hide but had risk of getting caught as well.

As soon as they went into their spot, Yubin pinned Bora to the wall and started to kiss her intensely. Her hands started to roam on Bora's body and explored it, even though she felt like she already knew bora's body like the back of her hand.

Yubin slipped her tongue inside of Bora's mouth and Bora moaned at the feeling. She then felt Yubin's knee pressing on her core which only made the pleasure rise and her desires grow.

Yubin's mouth went lower and onto Bora's neck and started to suck on it. Bora arched her back due to the intensity of Yubin's actions even though they had only started.

Bora felt her need growing stronger and started to grind on Yubin's thigh, only to be stopped by her.

"My baby is so impatient, isn't she?"

"Yubin please."

"That's not my name babygirl."

"Fuck, daddy."

"That's better, but we play by my rules this time princess."

Bora moaned when she heard the pet names that Yubin gave her and when Yubin stated show her dominance. All she wanted right now was to have Yubin wreck her. But, she wanted to win the challenge too.

One of Yubin's hands went under her shirt and cupped Bora's breast. Bora bit her lip to contain the moans that were threatening to spill itself out of her mouth.

"Am I not doing good, baby?"

Bora shocked her head a "no".

"Then why isn't that pretty little mouth saying anything for me?" 

Bora only looked at Yubin and said nothing.

"You may be quiet now but you won't be when I deal with your pussy later, isn't that right? You always whine, beg, and moan at me when I deal with you, right?"

Bora couldn't help but let out a whind at Yubin's words.

"Did I hear something? I'm only speaking and your already whining? My baby really needs me, huh?"

Yubin's hand that was on Bora's chest went lower and into Bora's pants. She started to feel how wet Bora's underwear was. She smirked since she knew what she was doing.

"You're soaked through, baby. And all because of me. Dont worry I'll take care of you. I'll pleasure you so many times that you'll be begging for me to stop."

Yubin's mouth went onto Bora's neck again and started to suck there, while her hand went into her underwear and started to rub Bora's clit. Bora tried to contain her moan but fail a little when she let out a small whine again.

Suddenly, Yubin started to rub her clit harshly which made Bora jerk her hips forward meeting Yubin's finger and moaned out loud. Yubin quickly silenced her by putting her other hand on Bora's mouth.

Yubin felt Bora moaning against her hand and had an idea come up in her head. She placed two fingers inside of Bora's mouth, letting her suck on it and making her control her moans.

Yubin put one of her fingers inside Bora, making her moan while sucking on Yubin's fingers. Hearing and seeing how Bora reacted, she put another of her fingers inside her. 

Bora was shaking uncontrollably, she was close. Yubin felt it too since she felt Bora clenching on her fingers more and suck on her fingers harder. Yubin went and put another finger inside Bora and that made her lose it.

Bora stopped sucking on Yubin's fingers and instead moan when she released. Yubin was quick to put her hand over Bora to prevent her from screaming loudly. She felt the warm liquid cover her fingers and Bora shaking.

She kept fingering Bora for a while to make her orgasm last for a little longer but stopping and pulled it out when she felt like Bora calmed down from it. She took off her hand from Bora's mouth as well.

"God, that was amazing," Bora said quietly.

"We're not done yet, princess."

Bora looked at Yubin with a surprised expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I enjoy this very much and want to continue. Also there's more things that I want to do to you."

Bora bit her lip since she didn't know how to answer. She wasn't gonna lie, she enjoyed this as much as Yubin enjoyed it. She loved the fact that she could get caught at any moment and that excited her more.

"Keep fucking me please, daddy."

Yubin smirked after hearing Bora's answer. Even though it was dark for them, Bora knew that Yubin smirked and had a dark gaze that she usually received when Yubin was dominating her.

"That's what I like to hear, baby. Now, pull your pants down for me."

Bora did what Yubin said and pulled her pants down with her underwear. She could feel some parts of her underwear sticking to her when she took it off slowly for Yubin.

When her pants were down, she felt Yubin licking her core and silently moaned at the feeling. Yubin was driving her mad. 

"You always taste so good, baby," she licked her core again before speaking again.

"And only I can taste you, and only I can make you like this. Isn't that right, babygirl?"

Yubin's dirty talk was constantly rising Bora's arousal. She felt herself getting wetter even though she was basically dripping now.

"Fuck, that's right daddy. Only you can make me like this."

"Tell me, who do you belong to, slut?"

Bora moaned again at the dirty pet name Yubin gave her and the way Yubin was teasing her by licking her clit slowly.

"F-Fuck, I belong to you."

"Good, you're always so good and so bad for me."

Yubin then started to eat Bora out without any warning. She sucked harder and started to finger her again. Bora put one of her hands on her mouth to stop her moans from coming out and tangled her other hand in Yubin's hair, not wanting her to stop or go anywhere.

Yubin put one of Bora's leg on top of her shoulder to try and pleasure her girlfriend more. She could hear how much it affected Bora since her moans can be heard a little more now and she could feel how her legs were shaking.

Bora couldn't take it anymore and came, hard. Her body jerked uncontrollably and she bit her lips while also still covering them. She felt like she was in heaven, the pleasure was much more intense than the last one and Yubin still sucking her clit and her fingers pumping in her made her go crazier.

Yubin licked every single drop of cum that was left and wiped some off of her face only for her to lick it. She got up and made Bora suck on her fingers again, making her taste herself. Her other hand supported Bora so that she could stand up properly.

Bora licked her fingers clean while still maintaining eye contact with Yubin. Yubin could still see the sinful look that Bora had even though it was dark. Yubin cursed to herself while her fingers were getting sucked.

After letting Yubin's fingers go, Bora pulled Yubin into a quick and messy kiss. Yubin's tongue slipped into Bora's mouth again to let Bora taste herself again. 

Bora pulled Yubin closer to deepen their kiss. She closed the distance that was left on their bodies but felt something different when her body accidentally brushed against Yubin's crotch.

She broke their kiss for a bit to ask Yubin about it.

"Daddy, are you wearing something special?" She said as she let her hands go down towards Yubin's crotch.

"Do you think you can come one more time for me, babygirl?"

Bora felt herself her get wet again when all the impure thoughts came into her mind.

"Anything for you, daddy."

Yubin kissed Bora one more time before telling her to do something.

"Turn around, princess."

Bora turned around and felt Yubin's hands roam around her body again. Her hands kept touching different parts of her body that made her get even more excited and turned on.

She heard the sound of Yubin pulling her zipper down and then felt something touch her ass. It was a strap-on, Bora grinned to herself since she knew she was going to enjoy every moment of this even though she already came twice and she was sensitive now.

Yubin grabbed Bora's hips as she was getting ready to enter her. Bora felt her walls getting stretched as Yubin slowly entered her. Yubin put one of her hands on top of Bora's mouth to stop her from making any sounds that were too loud.

"Is this okay, princess?"

Yubin took off her hand from Bora's mouth for her to answer.

"Keep going, this is perfect."

Yubin pushed all of her length into Bora. Bora arched her back when she felt that Yubin was fully in her, making Yubin go even deeper than before.

"Fuck, you take me so well, Bora."

Bora only moaned as an answer.

"How do you want it now, babygirl?"

Without thinking twice, Bora answered Yubin's question.

"Rough and fast, daddy."

"If you say so."

Yubin put her hand over Bora's mouth before thrusting into Bora roughly that made Bora scream into Yubin's hand. Yubin was relentlessly pounding into Bora, not giving any of them time to breath. 

Yubin's other hand started to explore Bora's body. Her hands slide under her shirt and massage her chest making Bora arch her back again. Yubin also started to kiss Bora's neck again, sucking and marking her skin. 

Bora let her hands cup her breast too, following Yubin, trying to get more pleasure. Now, she felt like her soul was going to get out of her body at any second. The way Yubin keeps fucking her from behind, the way her hands work on her boobs, her kisses on her neck. It was all so much for her but she loved every single moment of it. She was already so sensitive so her cumming again quickly wasn't surprising for her.

But, Yubin didn't notice her cumming. Her strap was hitting her clit everytime she thrusted into Bora, she felt like she needed to come as well. Watching Bora this whole time made her extremely wet and she wanted to reach her own release.

Bora didn't know why Yubin didn't stop but she didn't ask Yubin to as well. She felt like she couldn't focus on anything else anymore, the only thing she could focus on was the pleasure that Yubin was giving her. If someone asked her what her name was, she might not be able to answer that simple question.

Yubin's hands that were on her chest went lower now and went to rub circles on her clit. Bora had tears coming out of her eyes now due to the sensations that was wrecking her body and mind. Her hands was still on her chest still adding pleasure even though she didn't know what her limits were.

Yubin's movements were getting sloppier and slower than before since she was also getting close. She kept grunting and moaning into Bora's neck to keep her silent as well.

"Fuck, shit, baby, I'm close."

"M-Me too. God, you're so good at fucking me."

"Cum with me, princess, together."

Yubin picked up her pace again and pounded into Bora as hard as she could. She rubbed Bora's clit faster that before now and harder.

"I'm so close, daddy, please. Let me cum please."

"Fuck, come for me, babygirl. Let me know who you belong to."

"I-I belong to you daddy, I'm your dirty slut."

"That's fucking right. You're mine."

Yubin put her hand over Bora's mouth again and bit her shoulder to prevent any loud noises coming out of their mouths. Yubin felt herself cumming and saw that Bora was doing the same. The view of Bora made her bite harder than she meant to. Bora kept arching her back because of Yubin and made her wanting to scream out her lungs at that moment.

Yubin kept fucking Bora and gradually stopping when she was tired and finished her orgasm. Her hands were now on Bora's hips, trying to hell her stand on her own two feet. They didn't move for a while and only let their heavy breathing fill the atmosphere. Yubin looked down to see that her strap was completely messy from her and Bora's cum. 

Bora finally got the energy to turn around and face Yubin only to kiss her again. Yubin replied to her by kissing her back, but their kiss not lasting a long time since they were already out of breath.

"That was intense," Bora said.

"Very, but it was really hot."

"No shit. That was amazing."

"Can you walk?"

"Can you carry me? You literally made me cum hard for four times in one round."

"Four? Isn't it three?"

"You made me cum twice when you were from behind, your strap should've already told you that."

"Oh."

"But, I enjoyed every single moment of that."

"Ten out of ten would do this again?"

"Sure, but we switch roles next time."

"We'll see."

"Come on, let's clean ourselves up and leave this place."

"Agreed."

After Bora and Yubin finish cleaning themselves up, they left the amusement park as quickly as possible with Yubin carrying Bora on her back.


End file.
